wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Useful macros
For more info on the new macro syntax introduced in patch 2.0, see HOWTO: Make a Macro Attack /startattack This will act like a normal Attack button, except that it won't toggle autoattack off in combat (hit escape if you need to do that). Best when combined with the icon, so it'll display your current weapon. Mount Mount Outside /use nomounted,outdoors Whistle of the Black War Raptor This will attempt to mount if you are outside and not mounted. Random Mount /userandom nomounted,nocombat , , /dismount This will randomly use one of the mounts listed in the macro if you are not mounted and not in combat, if you are mounted it will dismount you, otherwise it does nothing. This won't work for Paladins and Warlock's Summon Charger/Dreadsteed, but substituting /userandom with /castrandom does work, as follows. Random Flying Mount /dismount mounted /stopmacro mounted /castrandom nomodifier:ctrl , , etc ... /castrandom modifier:ctrl , , etc ... This is like the random mount macros above, but will choose a random flying mount if Ctrl is held down when it is clicked otherwise it will randomly pick a non-flying mount. Mount / Hearthstone #showtooltip hearthstone /use nomounted Hearthstone /dismount mounted /use nomounted, nomodifier:alt Tawny Windrider /use nomounted, modifier:alt Red Skeletal Warhorse This one will make you ride your normal mount on the main land, ride your flying mount in outland, and hearthstone on rightclick. If you alt+click it, it'll summon your normal mount wherever you are. Downside is that is always gives an error message on screen. There is no easy way around this. The icon and tooltip will show your cooldown of your hearthstone. If you put the icon on the Questionmark icon, it'll also show the hearthstone icon. Flying/Ground Mount no Error Message /script UIErrorsFrame:UnregisterEvent("UI_ERROR_MESSAGE"); /use outdoors,nomounted,nomodifier:ctrl Snowy Gryphon /use outdoors,nomounted Black War Ram /dismount mounted /script UIErrorsFrame:RegisterEvent("UI_ERROR_MESSAGE"); This will use your flying mount in Outland, and your normal mount in Azeroth, with no error messages. If you hold ctrl, it will use your normal mount no matter where you are. As of 2.1.0, new conditional flyable has been added. /use outdoors,nomounted,flyable Snowy Gryphon /use outdoors,nomounted,noflyable Black War Ram /dismount mounted Functions similarity to the above (with no error message) but without the capability to force use of land mount with control. No Dismount Flying /stopmacro flying /dismount mounted /script UIErrorsFrame:UnregisterEvent("UI_ERROR_MESSAGE"); /use outdoors,nomounted Golden Gryphon /use outdoors,nomounted Stormpike Battle Charger /script UIErrorsFrame:RegisterEvent("UI_ERROR_MESSAGE"); This is similar to the above, except it prevents a dismount from occurring if you're in the air. With the mount names shown here it is 247 chars long. Equip Riding Crop #showtooltip Snowy Gryphon; /equip mounted Xi'ri's Gift; /dismount mounted; /equip nomounted Riding Crop; /use nomountedSnowy Gryphon; /use modifier:altPalomino Bridle; This is a very handy macro that will do a plethora of mount-related things. First, if just clicked (or hotkey is used) it will summon your flying mount (change Snowy Gryphon to your particular flying mount type). If its alt-clicked (or alt+hotkey is pressed) it will summon your ground mount (change Palomino Bridle to your particular ground mount type). Also, any time you use it and are not mounted it will first equip your riding crop (can be changed to use Carrot on a Stick if you desire) and then continue to use the selected mount. If you are already mounted it will dismount and equip your original trinket (replace Xi'ri's Gift with whatever trinket you normally have in the top trinket slot). In addition this macro avoids all error messages from appearing on the screen. You can also edit the first line to have it show the tooltip of whichever mount you prefer, or leave it out if you dont want any tooltip displayed. If you select the ? icon when you create this macro it will display the picture for your original trinket, so I would suggest selecting a picture that represents your mount from the possible choices when creating. Equip Riding Crop/Trinket Flying/Ground /use outdoors /use outdoors /equip outdoors Riding Crop /equip mounted /equip indoors /dismount mounted This macro will use the appropriate mount depending on if you're in outland or azeroth. When mounting up, it will equip your riding crop, and when dismounting it will equip your . If the mounting is interrupted this will not work correctly. It also has an extra clause to equip your if you use it indoors. This is useful if you walk indoors and forget to hit your macro to dismount (in other words, you were dismounted automatically for being indoors). You can tap this macro again and it will equip your trinket for you. The macro will display an error each time you try to mount however ("You can't use that here" in Azeroth, and "Another action is in progress" in Outland). This appears to be unavoidable, since the macro is basically using both and allowing the WoW error handling to pick the correct one. I would recommend using the UIErrorsFrame bit mentioned two code sections above, but that exceeds the maximum number of characters allowed. Just make sure to replace <...> with your respective equipment. For pallys and warlocks, to summon thier ground mounts replace /use outdoors with /cast outdoors Enable Gathering /cast nomounted /cast mounted Find Herbs /dismount This macro will assist in turning on your gathering professions when you dismount. This is near-automation of turning on a tracking ability. Note: Miners just replace "Find Herbs" with "Find Minerals". (Suggestion: Hunters may want to try this for tracking purposes also) Flying Mount if Target Exists /cast target=mouseover,exists standard mount; flying mount If you have no target under your cursor you will use normal mount. Have a target under mouse (your unitframe for instance) and you will fly (for this to work you must have your mount assigned to a key). No Dismount While Flying #showtooltip /use button:2 /console autoDismount 0 /stopmacro button:2 /use /console autoDismount 1 With Patch 2.1.0, Blizzard introduced the ability to automatically dismount in the event that you cast a spell. While this is good while using your ground mount, this is dangerously bad for most classes when using your flying mount. While there is a toggle for this in your Interface Options, the above macro will enable autodismount when using your ground mount and disable autodismount when using your flying mount. Bandage Heavy Netherweave Bandage on Self This macro will always use Heavy Netherweave Bandages on yourself, regardless of target. /use target=player Heavy Netherweave Bandage Target Specific Modfier Key /use modifier:alt,target=player Heavy Runecloth Bandage /use modifier:ctrl,target=pet Heavy Runecloth Bandage /use help Heavy Runecloth Bandage # If you Click the macro while holding down the ALT key, you will bandage yourself. # If you Click the macro while holding down the CTRL key, you will bandage your pet. # If you Click the macro by it self, you will bandage a friendly target. Heavy Netherweave Bandage Friendly then Self /use help,nomodifier:alt Heavy Runecloth Bandage; target=player Heavy Runecloth Bandage This macro will use a Heavy Runecloth Bandage on your target if you can, yourself otherwise. Unless you hold down ALT, in which case you will always bandage yourself. Use either Trinket This macro activates the upper trinket if it is not on cooldown. If it is on cooldown, the macro tries to activate the lower trinket. This is useful if you have two trinkets on short cooldowns that do similar things (add attack power, add spell damage, add healing, etc.). You will get an error that one item is not ready every time you use this macro. /use 13 /use 14 Racial Abilities Blood elf One key Arcane Torrent and Mana Tap This macro will bind Arcane Torrent and Mana Tap to one key. /cast modifier Arcane Torrent; Mana Tap Mana Tap => Arcane Torrent This macro will cast Mana Tap the first time you use it, and Arcane Torrent the second time you use it. It will reset itself every time that Mana Tap is ready. If you use the ? icon for the macro, it will appear as the next skill in the cast sequence. #showtooltip /castsequence reset=30 Mana Tap, Arcane Torrent Gathering Toggle /castsequence nocombat find herbs, find minerals Simple macro now that changes between Find Herbs, Find Minerals - bind it to a mouse key and you can change it every few second or so as you run along. For hunters, warlocks, druids and paladins it is easy to add in the other tracks, or make your own. Simply substitue for one of the finds below, or add on to the end, seperated only by a comma. I have included some examples here. The nocombat check in the macros is so you don't accidentally trigger a global cooldown in combat. Follow with Emote /script if UnitIsPlayer("target") and UnitIsFriend("player","target") and CheckInteractDistance("target",4) then FollowUnit("target") SendChatMessage("is following "..UnitName("target")..".","EMOTE") end The use of this macro is the equivalent to following a unit, and typing "/me is following %T." If your target is not a friendly player within following range, it does nothing. Fishing /equip Pole, nomodifier:alt Seth's Graphite Fishing Pole; /equip modifier:alt Mana Wrath; /equip modifier:alt Lamp of Peaceful Radiance; /cast Pole, nomodifier:alt Fishing; This macro is handy in that on a regular click (or hotkey press) it will equip your fishing pole (simply change Seth's Graphite Fishing Pole to the name of whichever pole you use), and when pressed again will begin fishing. On an alt-click (or alt+hotkey) it will re-equip your normal weapon(s). If you use a two hand weapon, simply take out the third line and change Mana Wrath to your own main weapon, otherwise if you use two change Mana Wrath and Lamp of Peaceful Radiance to your own particular weapons. This macro also avoids any error messages from popping up. You could also add to this macro to have it swap out a Lucky Fishing Hat or gloves with the fishing enchant as well, if you had them. Battleground /yell "%n, stop running so I can heal you!" This is a simple macro for a healer in a battleground. Often your heal targets will be running away from battle, so you must tell them to stop running. Battle map /script BattlefieldMinimap_LoadUI(); /script if( BattlefieldMinimap:IsVisible() ) then MiniMapBattlefieldFrame.status = ""; BattlefieldMinimap:Hide(); else MiniMapBattlefieldFrame.status = "active"; BattlefieldMinimap:Show(); end This macro will toggle the battle map in every region, just like in the battlegrounds and the areas with outdoor pvp. Category:Macros